Seto kaiba en el mundo de las fantasias
by kiyomi von de christ
Summary: pos les puedo decir que es una parodia de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas solo que esta es hentai jeje si no te gusta este genero porfis no leas bueno porfis dejen reviews quiero saber que tanto les gusto.


Hola tan solo espero que este fic les guste espero que lo disfruten espero pubicar pronto otros de mis muchos trabajos por fis dejen sus comentarios se los agradesere de ante mano bueno sientense comodos en su sofa y disfruten nn este es un hentai que se me ocurrio viendo Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

seto kaiba en el mundo de las fantasias

nota este fanfic esta basado en el cuento de alicia

ya era muy noche y seto aun probaba uno de sus inventos

mokuba: (bostesando ) seto no crees que ya es muy tarde para estar probando tus inventos

seto : si ya se que es tarde makuba pero tengo que encontrar la manera de vencer a yugi ( muy furioso y golpiando un holograma de yugi que tenia cercas de el) vamos mokuba tu necesitas descansar mas que yo.

mokuba : (le da un abrazo a seto ) bueno esta bien me voy a descansar es lo que deverias de ir a hacer tu tambien bueno adios seto hasta mañana .

seto: adios mokuba

era aun mas tarde y seto no se rendia queria encontrar algo para derrotar a yugi

seto : rayos ! devo de encontrar la forma de vencer a yugi motto

depronto seto tropieza con algo pierde el equilibrio y cae en una de las maquinas virtuales que supuestamente estaba descompuesta depronto se encuentra en el mundo virtual donde ay muchas puertas

seto : ( pensando ) rayos en donde estoy por que habra muchas puertas

depronto sale yugi vestido de blanco con un gran reloj de bolsillo en la mano

seto: espera yugi tengamos un duelo (poniendosele enfrente)

yugi lo esquiva y lo ignora

yugi: tengo prisa (abre una puerta y se la cierra en la cara a seto )

seto: maldito seas yugi motto nadie se escapa de mi ni me cierra la puerta en la cara a seto kaiba

seto: necesito salir lo mas pronto posible de este lugar

enpieza a caminar para buscar una salida y un poco mas adelante habia alguien que lo vijilaba

guardiana de anubis : miau pero que lindo forastero que extraño viene vestido ( ronroniando y agitando la cola de gato ) ya me imagino si fuese mi esposo a de ser muy apasionado (sonrojandose )

depronto se lanza y cae encima de seto en una posee que se mal interpreta

guardiana de anubis : miau lindo forastero estas perdido yo te puedo ayudar (intentando seducirlo)

seto: (enpujandola ) quitate necesito salir lo mas pronto pero no necesito ayuda

guardiana de anubis : (pensando ) entre mas te resistas mas facil caeras

la guardiana de anubis solo le sonrie coquetamente y seto solo la voltea a ver

seto: te dije que te largaras ! (molesto )

guardiana de anubis : no quiero ! (haciendo berrinches )

depronto la guardiana de anubis voltea y lo tira al suelo

guardiana de anubis : me quiero quedarme junto a ti me eh enamorado de ti no permitire que seas de nadie mas que mio solo mio mi rey ( juntando la mejilla junto a la de seto )

la guardiana de anubis enpieza a besarlo y a desabrochar la camisa de seto

guardiana de anubis : quiero que seas solo mio de nadie mas como te deseo ! rayos ! ( como tiene un buen oido escucha todo desde una gran distancia y se va alejando poco a poco )

depronto se escucha un ruido de la nada la guardiana de anubis del susto solo desaparece seto se levanta y solo piensa en ir tras yugi para recuperar su titulo de rey de los juegos seto entra a un tunel donde se habia metido yugi

seto: (pensando ) rayos no veo nada donde se habra metido yugi ?

depronto se ve una pequeña luz que le cae en la cara a seto solo se tapa un poco la cara

geminis elf# 1 : mira hermana que hombre tan guapo no se te antoja para que sea nuestro esposo

las dos geminis elf se acercan sensualmente a seto y como estaba tan oscuro el tunel las geminis elf querian manejarlo como platilina a seto

depronto de la nada sale la guardiana de anubis muy enojada

guardiana de anubis : (enojada ) te equivocas zorra de 5ta el es mio

todas enpezaron a peliar por seto mientras tanto como habia mucha distraccion seto huia de ayi

geminis elf#2 : mira hermana nuestra victima se nos esta escapando

la gemela geminis elf lanza un atk y pone una barrera invisible para que seto no escape pero a seto se le ocurre una idea

seto: (sacando su deck del bolsillo y lo incrusta en su deck disc que traia puesto ) invoco al dragon blanco de ojos azules ; dragon blanco atk y rompe esa barrera

geminis elf # 1 : hermana no lo dejes escapar

geminis elf #2 : no escaparas ( lanza un atk y el dragon blanco proteje a seto ) (asustada ) ups nnU creo que no le hiso ni cosquillas

seto: atk dragon blanco

todas esquiban el atk del dragon mientras tanto seto huia de ayi

seto : (se sienta en el suelo) rayos ya me estoy artando de esto (agarra una piedra y la arroja )

a lo lejos se oia que lloraba alguien seto se levanta del suelo la persona que lloraba cada vez estaba mas cercas y seto lo ve de cercas

seto : (voltea ) mokuba mokuba que haces aqui ( seto abraza a mokuba )

alexis : (aun llorando ) te equivocas no me llamo mokuba soy alexis

seto se queda muy sorprendido por el parecido que tenia con su hermanito mokuba

seto: (sorprendido aun) lo siento es que te pareces a mi hermano menor podrian ser gemelos pero deja de llorar los hombres no lloran (le quita la lagrima de su mejilla )

alexis : (sonrojada ) te equivocas de nuevo yo soy mujer (diciendolo tiernamente )

seto : ( un poco confundido ya que ella se parcia mas bien un niña ) eh ?

alexis toma suavemente la mano de seto y la va bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos y a su corazon que latia muy aprisa alexis solo lo veia con una cara llena de inocencia a seto y depronto seto detiene su mano .

alexis : sigue

seto : no puedo ( pensando) si lo hago es como si estubiese abusando de mi hermanito menor

seto tan solo se quedo sin decir una palabra

alexis: se que estas pensando mi imagen es como la de tu hermanito menor mokuba y te acuerdas de el es por eso verdad y por eso no te animas

seto : te equivocas no es eso ( con una voz como si estubiese molesto )

alexis comienza a llorar nuevamente seto seguia sin decir nada ni una palabra pero en el fondo se sentia mal por que ella le recordaba mucho a mokuba y el le habia prometido a su madre que lo protejeria y nunca lo haria sufrir

depronto alexis se le lanza sobre seto y lo abraza

seto!ya deja de llorar solo demuestra que eres una persona debli ! (enojado )

seto enpieza a sentir menos culpabilidad y algo mas que en su frio y lastimado corazon nunca habia sentido por alguien sentia simpatia por ella ademas de todo era la misma imagen que la persona mas importante para el la unica persona y familiar que tenia que era su hermano menor mokuba

alexis : oyes y nunca me dijiste cual es tu nombre ?

seto: me llamo seto kaiba

depronto ella recuerda algo

alexis: (asustada ) y por amon ra ya es tardisimo y no lo habia notado ( se levanta y por accidente pierde el equilibrio )

seto !ten cuidado !

los dos caen en una barranca

seto: dime te encuentras bien ?

alexis : si

seto: no vuelvas a hacer eso me preocupe ! (enojado )

depronto alexis calla a seto robandole un beso en el interior de seto habia confusion ya que nunca habia pasado por eso lo que no sabia es que alguien ya los estaba observando

pier: (voz macabra ) oyeme que te traes con alexis

alexis : (sorprendida ) oh no

seto: (confundido ) tu que haces aqui joey wheeler

pier: te equivocas yo no soy joey mi nombre es pier

tenias un parecido con joey por eso lo confundio

pier: su hermana la princesa de tsurugi la esta esperando señorita alexis

pier toma de la mano y a la fuerza

alexis : seto ayudame

seto : dejala en paz

pier se detiene y suelta a alexis

pier : jaja veo tu tambien eres un guerrero

alexis: se refiere a las barajas magicas que contienen ese artefacto extraño que tienes en tu brazo izquierdo

pier: te tengo una propuesta si ganas dejo enpaz a alexis y no me la llevare (diciendolo en forma petulante )

seto : ja grave error en tres turnos estaras destrosado (diciendolo con arrogancia y seguridad en si mismo )

despues de eso pesaron 3 turnos rapidamente tal y como lo habia dicho predicho seto

seto: ja eres como todos una basura vamos mo... perdon alexis

depronto salen unos ninjas ansatsu que pier habia llamado

pier : que no escapen la princesa de tsurugi quiere a alexis viva

los ninjas ansatsu lanzan un sobnifero con el cual duerme a alexis y seto los dos quedan profundamente dormidos

pier : (pensando ) la princesa de tsurugi va estar muy agradecida

seto despierta y ve que estan dentro de una carrosa

seto: oh rayos nos tendieron una trampa alexis alexis ! despierta

pier: ja ella no despertara dentro de un rato

seto: miserable a donde nos llevas

pier: con la princesa con la hermana de alexis vamos que haces despiertala ya llegamos

despues de tantos intentos alexis despierta

alexis : oh eres tu seto que fue lo que paso

pier: dejense de tonterias y bajen o si no seran obligados

seto y alexis bajan de la carrosa y depronto oyen quejidos en el jardin y seto voltea a ver que pasa

guardiana de anubis y geminis elf : (juntas ) ah por amon ra no es justo solo por estar peliando con esta (señalandose una a la otra )

pier : sigan trabajando (saca un latigo y las amenaza )

geminis elf : (inclinandose ) por favor ten piedad

alexis : por que estan aqui ?

pier: es por que estaban causando problemas

guardiana de anubis! oh eres tu eres tu ! ( se le iluminan los ojos al ver a seto ) por lo que mas quieras sacarme de a qui

pier: les ruego que no les presten atencion y me sigan la princesa de tsurugi los quiere ver

pier los lleva por un lindo corredor que los lleva a otro jardin donde estaba la princesa de tsurugi

pier: aqui esta alexis tal y como me lo pidio my lady

princesa de tsurugi: oh alexis ( con lagrimas en los ojos ) sabes que esta proibido salir del castillo muchas gracias pier por traer a mi querida hermana ( voltea tambien seto estas detras de alexis ) y tu quien eres ? no eres de aqui eres de por aqui verdad

alexis: mira hermana el es seto y me cuido durante el tiempo en el que yo estaba fuera del castillo

princesa de tsurugi : ay no se como te lo podre agradecer eres muy amable ademas de guapo (sonrojada )

a alexis le dan un ataque de celos repentinos

alexis: ejem...hermana ( separando a seto de su hermana ) por que no lo invitamos a quedarse es lo mas que podriamos hacer por el no lo crees

princesa de tsurugi: oh muy buena idea hermana pasemos adentro del castillo tengo frio

seto muy amablemente le pone su gabardina a la princesa

princesa de tsurugi : muchas gracias eres muy amable (sonrojada )

a alexis le da nuevamente otro ataque de celos

alexis : prr. yo tambien tengo frio

seto se lleva cargando a alexis en sus brazos para que no le dieran celos de su hermana mayor y ya dentro del castillo

princesa : disculpe mi señor (inclinandose )

seto: mi nombre es seto

princesa : seto por lo visto no eres de aqui por las extrañas vestimentas

seto: no soy de aqui alguien me atrapo aqui y busco la salida

princesa : comprendo ay solo manera de salir pero nadie ah regresado bien bueno es un rumor no lo sabemos con sertesa

seto : cual es ?

princesa : es cuando ay eclipse de sol y cada año ay es cuando se abre varios puertas a dimenciones es mañana es el dia indicado para viajar atravez de eso portales

depronto se ven interrupidos por pier

pier: disculpe tengo que informar de algo mi señora podriamos hablar en privado

princesa : a que se deve tanto alboroto

pier: como consejero real me gustaria informarle que si se casa con el forastero (se refire a seto ) puede asender de princesa a reina

la princesa lo ve como una cara de interes

princesa : mmm buena idea pier ay que arreglar todo se que alexis lo va inpedir tu te tienes que encargar de todo

pier: si mi señora

princesa: ejem... alexis creo que ya es hora de vayas a dormir que ade pensar seto de una señorita como tu este despierta a estas horas ademas te van a salir arrugas muy pronto

alexis: creo que es verdad mejor me voy a dormir adios.

princesa: es adorable no lo crees

vio que seto tenia una cara de ternura hacia alexis

seto: ya lo creo me recuerda a mi hermanito menor mokuba tiene su misma edad, apariencia y estatura

princesa : ha disculpa has de estar muy cansado por tantos problemas que te dio alexis le pedire a una de las sirvientas que te lleve a uno de los cuartos para que te recuestes (aplaude para que la atienda una sirvienta)

maya : si disculpe altesa se le ofrese algo

princesa : si lleva a lord seto a su habitacion

maya : si my lady

pier sale de la nada

pier: todo esta como usted me lo pidio

princesa : perfecto solo tenla en la mira

mientras tanto seto se duchaba lo que no se esperaba de que la princesa lo intentaba seducir seto enpezo a comenzar a escuchar ruidos extraños que venian de la recamara

seto : pero que esta pasando aqui? ( con cara de confusion)

el cuarto de seto estaba cubierto de rosas y veladoras y dentro de su cuarto estaba la princesa con una lenceria super sexy que podria excitar a cual quier hombre

princesa : seto todo esto es para ti desde ahora tu seras el rey de este reino de tsurugi desde ahora eres mio y de nadie mas mi amado seto

la princesa comienza a besar con mucha pasion a seto por todo el cuerpo pero seto la detiene

princesa : entiendo no me quieres hacer el amor por que no te atraigo lo comprendo ( semi llorando )

seto : ( quitandole las lagrimas de su mejilla ) no me puedo quedar tu sabes olvidate de mi

la princesa lo veia fijamente

princesa : (pensando ) ni modo seto tendra que ser a la fuerza

los ojos de la princesa de negros se convirtieron en rojisos

princesa : mirame a los ojos seto

seto : si ( semi hipnotizado )

princesa : ahora haras todo lo que yo te diga seto kaiba veras a la persona mas importante en tu vida en mi y me haras el amor apasionadamente

seto enpieza a caer en la ilusion que la princesa habia creado

seto: (pensando ) tiene la apariencia de mokuba y alexis pero tambien se parece a mi querida madre y tiene su mismo aroma

seto sabia lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero la ilusion era mas fuerte se sentia atraido hacia ese algo el cual el no sabia que era una ilusion creada por la princesa pero tanto era su atraccion como una polilla hacia la luz

princesa : quita tu mano de donde la tienes ( en forma de jugueteo para ver que decia seto )

seto : ( un poco sonrojado y una pequeña sonrisa de morbo ) y cual seria el mejor lugar para ponerlas ?

seto enpieza a tocar por todo el cuerpo de la princesa hasta despojarla de toda su sexy lenceria

de tanto beso tan apasionado y tantas caricias la princesa tira lentamente a seto a la cama

seto : sabes algo eres como una gatita muy sexy

princesa : miau ! ( acercandosele sensualmente )

la princesa le enpieza a coquetiar y a excitar mas a seto

seto: quedate en esa posicion

seto enpieza a penetrar suavemente a la princesa era tanto el cachondeo y la excitacion por parte de los dos que pronto llegan al orgasmo

princesa : vaya que si eres muy ardiente me has hecho sentir como una mujer verdadera pero veo que he dejado rendido

lo dice por tanta agitacion y por que esta sudado

seto: aun tengo mas si tu lo deseas

depronto llega alexis de la nada

alexis : seto seto no lo hagas ( sorprendida por lo que le hacia a su hermana )

alexis arroja a la princesa

alexis : seto seto despierta

princesa : es inutil hermanita seto esta controlado por completo

alexis : vamos seto reaciona

seto estaba ido solo obedecia a las ordenes de la princesa

alexis: ( pensando ) tengo que hacer algo por el

alexis le da un beso a seto y seto enpieza a reaccionar

alexis : wow seto estas bien

princesa : no puede ser rompio mi hechizo

alexis : mi amor por el es verdadero tal vez no lo creas no soy como tu que no lo quieres para autoveneficiarse siempre estube altanto con lo que planiaban tu y pier

princesa : pero aun no termina esto seto se quedara a mi lado no lo dejare ir y asi me convertire en reina

la princesa chasquea los dedos salen varios ninjas ansatsu de la nada y detienen a seto y a alexis

princesa : dejen a seto solo llevense a mi hermana seto te tengo una propuesta se que no la vas a rechazar por que si no la vida de alexis correria peligro y no creo que te agradaria

seto: di tu maldita propuesta (enojado )

princesa: para hacerme reina afuerzas tengo que casarme con alguien y ese alguien seras tu seto y si no la aceptas ya sabes que le va pasar a mi hermana jaja ja ( risa malefica )

seto no pudo dormir en toda esa noche pero paso el tiempo volando y ya para cuando acordaba ya estaban los preparativos para la fiesta

princesa : ya todos esta listo seto mira esta es la llave que libera a mi hermana alexis esta es tu decicion si das el si ella sera liberada y si no sera ejecutada tu decides mi amor

seto hace una mueca de enojo ya que estaba entre la espada y la pared

princesa :(pensando) aun asi si me das el si mi querida hermana va morir

en unos cuantos instantes pasaron los minutos y segundos

juez : estamos aqui reunidos para unir en matrimonio a la princesa de tsurugi y al señor seto kaiba esta boda sera breve vamos al grano princesa de tsurugi acepta usted al señor seto kaiba como su esposo

princesa : si acepto

juez: tu seto kaiba aceptas a la princesa de tsurugi como su esposa

seto: no acepto

seto le arrebata la llave de la celda que tiene a alexis prisionera

princesa: no dejen que se escape vayan por el ninjas ansatsu

seto: ja si crees que con eso me detendras estas equivocada yo los convoco peleen ( seto invoca a varios monstruos de su duel disc )

alexis : (con alegria) oh seto estas aqui

seto: creiste que te abadonaria claro que no ( abre la celda y le da un abrazo ) ahora tenemos que huir de aqui vamos ( seto se monta en el dragon de ojos azules )

alexis : en eso

seto: si no tenemos tiempo anda

ya lejos del reino de tsurugi

alexis : este es el lugar donde te tienes que bajar para regresar a tu dimencion no te preocupes por mi yo me alejare lo mas que pueda del reino de mi hermana espera antes que te vayas ( le da un beso y un dije ) este dije representa a la realeza de los tsurugi conservalo te atraera buena suerte vamos que esperas solo tienes que irte por esa pueta antes de que se acabe el eclipse (llorando )

seto : ( le quita las lagrimas ) muchas gracias hasta pronto

depronto seto cierra la puerta se ilumina todo de nuevo todo era normal estaba denuevo en casa

mokuba : seto seto despierta creo que te quedaste dormido en la maquina virtual que habias dicho que no funcionaba

seto : tienes razon alexis

mokuba : alexis quien es alexis yo soy mokuba

seto : disculpa mokuba ( abraza a mokuba )

mokuba :( sonrojado) te sientes bien ? ( tocandole la frente ) hace mucho que no me mostrabas tanto cariño

seto : si me encuentro bien

depronto ve que trae en las manos el dije que le dio alexis

seto (pensando ) no puede ser todo fue un producto de la maquina virtual que estaba descompuesta

seto nunca supo si lo que paso fue real o mentira solo esta seguro de que su drio corazon le habia mostrado varias cosas que desde ahora tomara encuenta

FIN


End file.
